


Only know you love her when you let her go

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Female Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Pepper is a bitch in this, Rule 63, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper breaks up with Toni and Toni takes it hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only know you love her when you let her go

"Toni I can't do this...I can't do us." She had said. Toni took a shot of whiskey .  
"It's for the best if we do this Toni." Another shot.  
"You keep almost dying. ..I can't take your recklessness." Two shots down.  
"I don't love you anymore. " Five more shots.  
"You're a monster Toni."  
"Fuck it the rest of the bottle is fine. Maybe I can numb the pain."Toni sighed.   
°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°  
"Captain Rogers please go check on Ms. Stark she has drank a bottle and a half of whiskey and is currently crying. " JARVIS announced . Steve sighed and got up from the couch and got into elevator.   
°•○●○•°°•○●○•°  
When the elevator opened Steve gasped. Toni was chugging a large bottle of whiskey and crying. Steve walked up to her and took the bottle away from her. "Hey...that's mine." Toni yelled when he took the bottle. "Toni, what's wrong ?"  
"Nothing Rogers. "  
"Toni. You are crying."  
"It's none of your fucking business Rogers! Leave me alone!" Steve visibly flinched. Toni saw it and sighed.   
"Get away from me while you still can Steve I'm just a monster. " Steve looked shocked.  
"Toni your not a monster. Whats gotten into you?"  
"Pepper broke up with me....are you happy? " She turned away from him and ran to the stairs up to her room.  
"Hey JARVIS could you bring up the footage of the exchange between Pepper and Toni?"  
"Of course sir."  
A screen appeared in front him Showing Toni working on the toaster Thor broke to get his poptarts. Pepper walked with a purpose towards her stopping a foot away. She cleared her throat. Toni looked up and smiled.   
"Hey Pep!"  
"Toni I'm breaking up with you. " Toni's face went slack with disbelief.  
"What? Why Pep?"  
"Toni I can't do this...I can't do us. " Pepper looked at her. "Your never around and when you are you are down here." Toni looked panicked.   
"Pepper give me another chance I love you. I will try to be more attentive to your needs."  
"Its best if we do this Toni. " Pepper looked happy.  
"Pepper I-"  
"You keep almost dying. ..I can't take your recklessness." Pepper cut her off swiftly.   
"I'll quit being Iron man if thats what it takes Pep please reconsider. " Toni looked like she was going to cry.  
"I don't love you anymore. You're a monster. " With that Pepper left with a small smile on her face. Toni threw the toaster and started crying. Then after a while she fell asleep.   
Steve stared at the screen and blinked. Then he heard footsteps behind him.  
"I guess you think I am a monster too huh?" Toni's voice came out slurred.   
Steve turned around and walked over to Toni hugging her.   
"Shhh Toni you're not a monster. ..If anything Pepper is the monster. " Toni hugged him tight. " She was my stablity. Without her I feel empty. " Toni whispered into Steve's shoulder. "Toni drinking won't help this any." Steve said. "But...it helps the pain. "She yawned. Steve scooped her up.  
"Lets get you to bed Toni you'll feel better in the morning. " She nodded and leaned hwr head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Falling asleep in his arms on the elevator ride up. Steve sighed and looked at Toni, she looked years younger in her sleep. The elevator doors opened and he walked ito her apartment. He placed her on her bed and took off her shoes. Steve wrapped her in her blankets before turning off her light. "Good night Toni. You didn't deserve what she did to you. "


End file.
